Frozen Heartbreak
by vanilla G
Summary: Her choice of marrying a total stranger because -love is an open door- had caused her people to suffer. She is now powerless. Only one her hope lies on. But to get to that person she need to return to the history and find the winter spirit, Jack Frost...Kristanna-Jelsa-Hanna ps: evil elsa
1. Chapter 1

**_P1:History of Arendelle_**

Tap tap tap

A sound of a child of royal running towards her mother could be heard along the hall of the castle of Arendelle. She was wearing a dress coloured green with stripes on her skirt. There was an Arendelle sign on her dress on her chest. Her short strawberry blonde hair being made into cute small pigtails. Her big blue eyes manage to win over everyone's heart, "mama!mama!" She called her mother who was reading at the royal garden.

The Queen put down her book and flashed a sweet smile towards her princess. The princess did inherit her mother's features. Queen Iduna, beloved by the subjects of Arendelle, "yes Anna?"

"Read this for me" she gave her a book coloured brown. Looked old but magical. There was a drawing of a beautiful braided blonde girl. Maybe a princess.

Queen Iduna smiled and picked her child and put onto her lap, "where did you find this book?" She asked.

"In the library, when I'm playing hide and seek with Gerda" she answered innocently.

She smiled, "you know Anna, and this book was made my grandmother in need to let me understand about our family's history in such young age"

Princess Anna was excited, "ooouh, please read it for me"

She chuckled, "very well" she opened the book. The first page showed the castle, "in the old castle of Arendelle, lived a happy royal family of three"

"Like us?"

"Yes indeed", she concentrated, "the king and queen owned a son named Prince Admund. A handsome prince. One day, the Queen was pregnant and insisted of following her husband and son on a hunt in the forest along with the guards"

"Dangerous";Anna said

"Of course" she turned to the second page, there was a picture of a Queen hiding behind a tree peeking over a human-sized rabbit, "she saw a shadow and decided to follow it deeper into the forest without being guard...she was shocked when it was a shadow of a rabbit with a size of human"

"OH. Cute rabbit?" She asked.

"Not exactly" Queen Iduna continued while turning to the next page with a picture of a teenager with white hair "then a boy with white hair and blue eyes came which we believe was the winter spirit, Jack frost..They were talking and left not long after that"

"What are they talking about?" The curious princess asked.

The Queen smiled, "hmmm...i don't know" she turned the page with a picture of a beautiful blue crystal shaped of a snowflake, "The Queen took the crystal and turned it into a necklace. Back at the castle, she wore it day and night. Until one day..."

Anna turned the next page only to find a picture of the Queen lying weakly on her bed accompanied by the guards, healer, her son, the prince and her husband, the king, "what happened?"

Queen Iduna continued reading, "she fell sick. An unknown sickness which the healer said that only one flower can cure this sickness caused by the necklace. On the tippy top of the mountain, there was a rose plant which only owned a blue icy rose. One and only. So, the king ordered the guards to search for it and prince Admund volunteered to lead which he was only 15 years old prince"

"He was so brave"

"Indeed" she nodded, she turned to the next page revealing a picture of a prince in front of a dead rose plant with a blue rose in his hand, "Prince Admund witnessed with his own eyes how the plant died after he plucked the only rose from them"

She turned the next page, a page of the Queen drinking something, "they melted the rose so that the Queen could drink it. She however healed" she took a breath, "not long after that, the Queen gave birth to a Princess, they named her, Princess Elsa"

Anna turned to another page, "yeay! A princess like me!" The page showed a picture of a sad platinum blonde princess with her brother comforting her.

"The princess was different from the family. Her hair almost white, her skin was pale. She also possessed a power of snow and ice. People were afraid. She was loved by none except her only brother, Prince Admund"

"That was terrible" the cute princess pressed both her cheeks with her palms.

"Ten years passed, the princess grew and also her power. Fear filled Arendelle. For the sake of everybody, the king banished her daughter from the kingdom. She was left alone at the north mountain" her mother pointed to the picture, "she cried for her brother, but he can only watch as he was not the king"

"It was so sad mother"

"From that day, the storm had never stopped blowing at the north mountain. No man had returned alive to tell the story about what happened up there. The end" she closed the book.

Anna looked at her mother, "is the story true?"

"Every word" Queen Iduna answered, "one had believed that the only person can pass through those stormy barrier was the Winter Spirit, the Jack Frost"

"Jack Frost?"


	2. Chapter 2

**you know dear viewers, the review button was made for a reason hehe**

 **on with the chap 2**

* * *

 _ **p2:**_ _ **Escape**_

A pair of blue tired eyes focused on the reflection in the mirror. After she was married to the Prince of The Southern Isle, her body, her face were covered with several bruises. She has no longer had the power to rule Arendelle as its Queen after Prince Hans was officially crowned King. Gerda was helping the Queen with her hair, "if i may ask, how are my subjects?"

Gerda was startled, "they..."

"Just tell me ...it's okay"

She softened her eyes, "they...suffered because the government tax had rise double than the previous, your highness"

"Is there more?" A sad tone was used by the Queen.

"The one who failed to pay tax was threatened by the guards to be in prison , your highness"

The Queen turned to the window, "any news about me?" The royal maid hesitated. Queen Anna put her hand on hers, "it's okay...i need to know...i promise no harm shall fall upon you"

Gerda nodded, "they...talked about how cruel you are for agreeing with such burdening new rule towards them...they wondered if you still love them...your subject" the Queen sigh sadly, "your highness" Gerda got onto her knees causing the Queen to widen her eyes, "please talk some sense towards his majesty"

"Gerda...please stand"

"No...my family have failed to pay the tax...they were threatened.. if they didn't pay it this friday" she looked at the Queen with begging eyes, "please...help my family"

The Queen stood, "i wish i could...but, i have no power to stop my husband" she walked out from the room, "no one is on my side now..." she left the maid on her own.

Queen Anna's pov

My poor poor subjects...what power do i have to help you? If only i know how to stop him. I opened the door to the library and went to the history books. It was all my fault...i was too naive...i was too hungry of a thing called true love . I was blinded by it.

My knees bent as i can no longer support myself...what should i do? Mom... dad...

Pak!

I was startled. What was that? A book fell in front of me. I know this book...the book that my mom read to me very long ago. The ice Queen...i widened my eyes...maybe she can help me yes! That's it! I need to go to the North Mountain. She will be on my side. I turned to the 8th page. A drawing of the snow Queen cryiny with her brother...i hope...there was still love for Arendelle despite their hate to you, your highness.

I closed the book and went to the room when i was young. I need to get out from here...but how? I need to plot. I went under my bed only to found they money i kept for emergencies. I took it and felt the weight, "well this would do"

I opened my old cupboard to take a small backpack. Now, i need a dress for travelling and a pair of boots. Oouh i don't have boots. I returned to my-our room and put on a dull dress not to represent me as royal or something. I took a cloak too to cover my face. I have to do this for Arendelle.

I turned around only to see someone so familliar looking at me. He looked so blue? Out of curiousity, i followed him until suddenly he disappeared in the library at a book shelf. One book had won my attention. Golden coloured but ancient looking, i pulled to take it but then the shelves moved revealing a secret passageway, "oh my, it's a button to open this secret passageway" i said.

I'm thinking this is the only escape i could get for now. Without any hesitation, i walked inside and got startled as the shelves closed leaving me in darkness. Suddenly a fireball came floating to me as if wanting me to follow it. I did.

I was so grateful that it lead me to the abandoned side of the castle. I saw a boat and quickly got into it. I had to row this thing myself then...well how hard could it be?

 **" Row, row, row your boat,**

 **Gently down the stream.**

 **Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,**

 **Life is but a dream"**

An adventure ahead...


	3. Chapter 3

_**p3: time travel**_

210 years to the future

"Wohooo! Yeah! This is always awesome!" Shouted a spirit enjoying the fast speed of the wind ride, "faster wind!" The wind did as told

Bump!

The spirit hit his face on his first believer's window, "hello Jamie"

The boy opened the window , "hey Jack, having fun spreading winter again?"

Jack frost laughed, "no doubt to that" he smiled, "look at you , how old are you now?"

"I'm 18 Jack, i'm a teenager" Jamie answered calmly. Then he saw his spirit friend forming a snowball, "no Jack, not today, i need to finish my project...i don't want to be rude but... i need to concentrate so..." hoping for the spirit to understand.

But he failed him, "oh come on Jamie! Let's play and have fun! It won't hurt anything" he joked.

Jamie was mad. The winter spirit will never understand, "SOMETHING WILL GET HURT JACK! My future..." he turned away, "i have a life jack...i'm not dead...i need to live this life..." he turned again, "you had live yours...let me live mine" Jack frowned, "life is not about having fun all the time" he pulled his chair and ignore the spirit.

The spirit was sad, "i guess...i'll see you around" with that he flew off the house.

Jamie turned, "if only you could understand" he took a small piece of paper and wrote,

-Jack Frost is real-

"In case i stop believing" with that he continued his study.

Jack frost put on his hood and flew to the north pole, the only place where he can regain his origins, "hey phil" he greeted a yeti.

"Ghou ghou" the yeti greeted back. Looks like everyone was busy for the upcoming christmas.

"Hey North" he opened the door to the santa's office only to found scattering snowglobes, "wow" he chuckled, "what's up with the globes?" The teenage spirit kneeled to take one snowglobe that had glow in his presence.

"Hohoho nothing jack" the russian stood from his seat with a wide smile. But suddenly frowned seeing the spirit holding a snowglobe with his eyes glow, "what are you doing?!" He took it from him.

He was startled, why does everyone was mad at him that day, "whoa! Chill north, i was just holding"

"Oh no no no" North said, "i saw your eyes glowing young man" he put the glob on his table, "that is one old globe you know, you might return to the past if that one is activated"

The boy chuckled, "hehe i still can come home right?" He hanged his staff on his shoulder.

"Hohoho i wish it was that easy" the man put a hand on his shoulder, "come, let's walk shall we"

"Hey north, i saw a woman in that globe...who is she?" He asked.

Santa smiled, "that was the Ice Queen , a spirit that controled ice and snow long ago"

Jack was shocked, "there was someone like me? Wh-where is she now?" He was excited.

"Hmm...no one knows Jack" he answered. Then, a yeti rushed to North telling about a malfunction occured, "seriously guys" he followed them leaving Jack alone.

The curious boy walked to the snowglobe and took it, "maybe i need a little vacation, let me meet you Ice Queen" he threw the snowball on the wall creating a portal, "i will find a way to return" he jumped into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**_p4: heartbreak at the north mountain_**

Ice Queen pov

I still remember what happened years ago. Still here in my heart. Causing me to change entirely. The inner fear, had built revenge. I'm afraid that one day, i can no longer control it. They called me a sorceress...a bad person...a witch...because of this curse...i was abandoned.

 **"There was a time I used to look into my brother's eyes.**  
 **In a happy home I was a princess, I had a golden throne.**  
 **Those days are gone,**  
 **Now the memory's on the wall.**  
 **I hear the songs From the places where I was born."**

I looked towards the direction of Arendelle. The castle. A memory of my past flew through me.

 **"Upon a hill across a blue lake,**  
 **That's where I had my first heartbreak.**  
 **I still remember how it all changed."**

They hated me. They locked me inside my room because of my dangerous power. None shall see me. I was trapped with my own fear. Only one who cared for and loved me.

 **"My brother said,**  
 **"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**  
 **See heaven's got a plan for you.**  
 **Don't you worry, don't you worry now."**  
 **Yeah!"**

I hugged myself

 **""Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**  
 **See heaven's got a plan for you.**  
 **Don't you worry, don't you worry now."**  
 **Yeah!"**

I remember when the subjects went riot. Demanding my death. They feared me and only my brother trying to defend me, no one else.

 **"There was a time They took me for a fun stroll**  
 **We ruled the world,**  
 **I thought they'd never lose me out of sight.**  
 **I was so young,**

 **I think of that now and then.**  
 **I still hear the songs Reminding me that time"**

They took me for a walk at the mountain. They made me play untill i worn out. Showing me the beauty of the place. I thought maybe ...just maybe... finally they developed love towards me as their princess. I became so tired and sleepy so i went to take a nap beside my brother.

 **"Upon a hill across a blue lake,**  
 **That's where I had my first heartbreak.**  
 **I still remember how it all changed."**

I woke up and only realized that i was left alone. With a note in my hand. I opened it and it was from my brother.

 **"My brother said,**  
 **"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**  
 **See heaven's got a plan for you.**  
 **Don't you worry, don't you worry now."**  
 **Yeah!**

 **Oh, oh, oh!**  
 **Oh, oh, oh!"**

I hugged myself i hate that memory

 **"See heaven's got a plan for you  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
See heaven's got a plan for you"**

One of the enchantment

 **"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**  
 **See heaven's got a plan for you.**  
 **Don't you worry, don't you worry now.**  
 **Yeah!**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**  
 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**  
 **Yeah!"**

I slide down and hugged myself. I'm tired of crying but my body betrayed me every time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**p5 :can i save the day?**_

King Hans pov

"Get me her majesty" i ordered "we need her in this meeting to approve this new rule"

"Yes sir!" A guard left to do as told

I have never like this. If i could. I would've killed her on the first day of our marriage. But , because of Arendelle's stupid rules. -A new king after marrying the ruler of Arendelle will only gain full power after three years of marriage-

I smirked, luckily, tomorrow is the anniversary of our wedding. I shall no longer need her to approve my actions. She will have to accept it even with no need of abuse. I will have my full power. By then, the lost of Queen Anna will be plot.

"Your highness...we have failed to find Queen Anna" the guard reported.

"What?!" I was shocked, "search for her everywhere! High or low! Inside or out..i want her alive!"

"Yes sir" with that the guard left again.

"What do we do now , Raymund?" I asked my advisor.

"I suggest we told the ministers that Queen Anna is not well and that she had given her full trust on you" my advisor answered. He was always wise.

Queen Anna's pov

Ouh my arms. I climbed off the boat after i reached the other side. I've never know rowing a boat would be this difficult. Well gotta keep walking. I felt young again. My outfits is very comfortable for a journey. A dull warm dress. A pair of boots i took from a servant. Gloves. Cloak. Perfect. Noe i better hurry before they found out i was missing.

Every step i took. It's getting higher. It's getting colder. It's getting darker. I am only with i am only in one piece...i should've brought my horse... but it was told that only the winter spirit can pass through. Where can i find him?

"Aah!" I fell my face hitting the ground, "it's hurt" my tears came out, suddenly i felt my spirit turned weak, can i do this? Can i change the fate? Can i heal what i have hurt? I felt so sad to stand...

 **" Even though I've just begun**

 **To somehow get these stories done.**

 **How can I aim so high**

 **When I've let down everyone?**

 **Now I feel like I'm a fake**

 **Thinking there must be some mistake.**

 **I can't see why it happened to me**

 **When I don't have what it takes."**

All may fault. Believing in love in first sight. believing love is an Open Door. I wish i can turn back time and stop myself from being too naive

 **"Oh, can I lead the way?**

 **Make everything okay?**

 **Just how am I supposed to save the day?"**

I looked up at the North Mountain. Wondering how fast the blizzard would be. How will i passed that? Will i survive alone in the night? How will i find the winter spirit.

 **"And what is there to say.**

 **When my chance has flown away.**

 **Why'd I think that I could be the one to save the day?"**

I took out the book my mom read to me when i was a kid. If this story is true. I believe she was my great great grand aunt. My only hope. I turned my head to Arendelle's direction. Somehow i felt energetic thinking that i should stop the villagers from suffering.

 **" I may not know exactly how I'll do it.**

 **But I know that I can free them**

 **If I put my heart into it."**

I stood and walked forward. Avoiding the tree branches and anything that disturbing my way.

 **"Oh. I can lead the way.**

 **Make everything okay.**

 **I'm the one that has to save the day.**

 **And there's nothing more to say**

 **'Cept up, up and away.**

 **Cause I believe that I will be the one to save the day.**

 **Save the day.**

 **Save the day."**

I widened my eyes as i saw the hot steam blew from the small hole underground. Perfect for cold weather.

Third person pov

Princess Anna was startled when the round rocks around her started to move towards a direction of a man that had just arrived with a raindeer. The woman stood still as she watched, "trolls?" She questioned.

"Our Kristoff had come home!" A female troll shouted.

A male troll grabbed his shirt, "c'mon take that off, you need to be cleaned"

"Woa woa woa, wait" he stopped them from taking off his shirt, "who is that girl?" He pointed to Anna.

She gulped as every troll turned to her, "h-hello" she walked to them, "umm...my name's Ann..and i kinda lost"

"Ann!what a beautiful name" another female troll approached her, she went and hold her hand, "where are you from and what is your destination?" She asked.

"Well" she smiled, "i'm from the town of Arendelle..and...i'm heading to ...um The North Mountain"

Every troll gasped loudly.

"Oh no no young lady, why do you want to go there? It was dangerous! No man alive had return after going there!" The only man there said.

Anna had to think of an excuse for not revealing her as the Queen, "my family and friends had suffered a lot because of the royal's new rules. I only wished to seek help from the Ice Queen. To stop this once and for all"

The trolls suddenly burst into laughter, "why do you think the existance of the ice queen is real? It doesn't make any sense" a troll said.

The 24 year old woman arranged her words, "i did not believe at first. Just a fairytale. But after seeing you, trolls, a magical creature, how come a magical creature like the ice queen didn't exist?"

Somehow, Kristoff felt something extraordinary about this girl. Then, a rock rolled to them and turned into the most wise troll, "i've heard about the Ice Queen"

Everyone pointed to Anna, "it was her grand pabbie"

Grand pabbie walked to Anna and requestes her hands. He hold them in his hands and closed his eyes, "you will not survive alone on your journey...and you will need jack frost" he opened his eyes, "that is impossible Ann"

The married young woman was sad at first. She felt like giving up already. But, "no!" She pulled her hand back, "for the sake of Arendelle's people, i will find the ice queen , even if it's the last thing i do" she said. She bow and left the trolls. She is determine in what she want and she wanted the best for her people. Little did they know, one of them had been holding the same desire as hers. To find the ice Queen.

"Ahh!" She fell into a hole, "ouch" she looked around. It was so dark and deep too, "help!" She screamed, wishing for someone to hear her, "help!" She suddenly lost her balance and fell on her but again and this time she bumped onto a body. She gasped, " corpse"

But, the body moved a little, "uh..."

"Huh you're alive, were you hurt?" Suddenly a rope fell on her head.

"Grab onto it!" A familliar male voice shouted.

"Kristopher?!" She shoutes for answers.

"Yes! I mean no! I'm Kristoff! Now grab the rope! I'm going to pull you up!" He explained.

"There was an injured body in here! Still alive! I will tie him and you will have to pull him first ok?!" She shouted.

"Very well then!"

Queen Anna tied the rope around the body, "you're going to be fine, Kristopher is going to pull you up first" she then finish it, "ok! You can pull now!"

Kristoff then pulled the girl out next after he's done with the body, "hold tight sven" he said to his raindeer. He then wemt to grab her by the hand, "you know what Ann, i think fate is on our side"

The woman was holding a broken staff that she believed belonged to the one she found, "what do you mean?"

" i think we have found Jack Frost"

She was shocked, "really?!" With that they both rushed to the boy they found, white haired , blue coloured weird clothes, pale skin, "i think we really did"

* * *

 **song: Princess Sofia Can I save the day**

 **oooouuuuh first review**


	6. Chapter 6

_**p6 :i think she's sweet**_

Jack Frost pov

Oh dear. I felt so painful. That snow globe is no joke alright. Woaw! What is this thing? I felt under me. It felt very long and small and hard too. Like...like...i opened my eyes, straw? A dried straw? Well , lots of dried straw actually. Oh my staff! I stood and took it, glad didn't left it back at the workshop, "you're awake?" A sleepy voice said. A sleepy woman voice asked. I turned.

It is a female alright. Strawberry blonde hair, "who are you?" I asked back

"Ouh where are my manners!" She stood and brushed her skirt, "i am Ann, a citizen of Arendelle, and i have been looking for you"

"Me?" Then i realized something, "wait wait wait! You're an adult! A-and you can see me! B-but how? You-you believed in me?!" I cannot believe it

She chuckled, "of course, you're Jack Frost right? The winter spirit?" She said.

"Ye-" i was about to answer but then the door bursted open, a man appeared.

"A mischievous winter spirit" he said, i smirked, reminded me of bunny, "it's already dawn, let's move now" he then left us.

"Come jack" Ann pulled my hand to follow her. I was surprised seeing a sled outside. "Are we going to ride this?" I pointed. This the second sled i'll be on after santa's.

"Yeah, what else?" Said the man just now while feeding his raindeer a carrot which he called Sven.

Queen Anna's pov

We're on the sled now, i really can't believe that we have found Jack Frost. It was easier than i thought. I sat at the back with stuff while Jack and Kristoff sat at the front. Hey! Will you look at that! I remembered his name!, "what's your name again?" Jack asked.

"Kristoff" he answered. They both kept i think he IS a good man. He fed us bread just now. He cared.

 _Flashback_

 _We were sitting while watching the white haired boy being unconcious. I wondered about Kristoff's point of view about me...about the Queen, "hey Kristoff" i called. He "hmm?" While plucking his wood made guitar, "Queen Anna is very cruel isn't she?" I asked._

 _He stopped what he was doing. I turned to him, "i don't think so Ann" he said._

 _"But why? Everyone thought so, why don't you?" I was confused._

 _He smiled, "i still remember when she ruled. Well, i never had a close look at her. Anyway, she cared about us" he stared at his guitar, "so, i don't think she suddenly turn her back to us" he smiled._

 _I was amazed, "wow Kristoff, that was so sweet"_

 _"Not much" he replied " i also believed that Queen Anna was doing everything she could from the inside, that's why i decided to help you Ann, i wanted to help her from the outside"_

 _He sound so sincere, "what did you do for life?"_

 _"Ice bussiness"_

 _"Ouh"_

End of flashbacks

Third person pov

"Hold tight, we like going fast" Kristoff warned them.

"Oh i like fast" Anna said as she put her feet high on the sled.

Kristoff then pushed her feet off, "hey, don't do that" he wiped off, "i just bought this, were you raised in a barn?"

"uh... no"

the white haired teenager laughed, he then turned , "Kristoff, can we go faster?" he looked at me, i pointed to the avalanche coming chasing us from behind.

"what the!?"

* * *

Queen Anna's pov

great! things are just getting worse. now, the four of us were looking down at the cliff where Kristoff's sled fell trying to save us from falling. all thanks to Jack Frost too for creating us a frosty bridge, "i'm so sorry Kristoff" us three looked at him, "i understand if you didn't want to help me anymore" i said. he stood still there.

"no" he answered, "i won't leave you with the winter spirit..." he took a deep breath before continue walking, "now come on North mountain is this way"


	7. Chapter 7

**_p7 : please listen!_**

"Wow!" The only word flew from the winter spirit's mouth, "it is a wow alright" Anna said. The trio were left with mouth wide opened. There was a strong raging blizzard looked like it was circling-no protecting something from the inside. Never been in Jack's experience of seeing such blizzard, "this is even worse than the one that hit America in 1888 -The Great White Hurricane-" (source-Inside Edition)

The two people from the past were confused, "Jack...the year of 1888 is 80 years later, how did you...?" Anna asked.

Jack was shocked, "well, i tell you that later okay? Now, how do we get in?"

Kristoff's mouth was still opened but he answered him, "that's why we need you man"

Anna rests her hand on his arm, "you can slow it down, right?" The reindeer named Sven pushed him using his head.

Jack can't control blizzards but the one he made. He didn't do this one. But, he couldn't let them down and he also wanted to meet the ice queen, "i cannot control blizzards, but i can create a barrier around me" he turned to Sven, "you can't join us"

The reindeer was upset, "don't worry buddy, i won't be long" Kristoff calmed his friend.

Using his staff, Jack created a half sphere of protection. It protected them from being hit by any harm, "here we go" they stick close to one another and entered the blizzard without being touched by them. It was a 3 minutes journey to pass it.

"Look!" Anna pointed to the building in front of them. A castle made of ice. The most flawless thing created with ice Kristoff had ever imagined.

"Wow" this time, Kristoff said it.

"I can't believe it" said Jack.

Anna quickly rushed to the stairs lead to the castle. She steps carefully in case it will break. Who knows how long is this thing had been here. The two male followed her steps. When Anna reached the door, she raised her hand to knock but hesitated.

"Knock" Jack said, "just knock" he said again. He then whispered to the mountain man, "do you think she know how to knock?" Only receiving a hit on his head, "hey!"

Anna knocked the door three times and it opened slowly. Revealing a huge space of ice with snowflakes design and a frozen fountain in the middle with two stairs of ice both on the left and right side. The trio walked inside silently, "your highness?" she called.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Jack asked.

They all turned to the right as they heard tiny footsteps, "hi! I'm Olaf! And i like warm hugs!" A living snowman joined the trio.

"What?!"

"Seriously?! Can you make that?" Kristoff asked the winter spirit. The spirit was shocked while shaking his head as a no.

Anna walked to the snowman, "hi, did Elsa built you?"

"Yeah wh-" he was interrupted.

"How did you get here?!" A strong female voice asked.

Everyone turned. Jack's opened mouth turned into a smirk as he saw the owner of the voice. Black hair put into a braid hanging on her left shoulder. Dark purple dress made of ice with cape attached to her shoulder matched with her hour glass body. Seen-through sleeves with pale skin and a pair of red seducing eyes, "flawless"

Anna was scared, "we have come with the help of a winter spirit" she said pulling Jack up front. He revealed his teeth.

"Winter spirit?" The Ice Queen focused on Jack.

"Yes" Anna nodded.

The Ice Queen decided to ignore them, "go, i don't want to see you again"

The boys wanted to talk but Anna cut them, "your highness Queen Elsa!" She demands like a real ruler, "I am Queen Anna of Arendelle! The great great granddaughter of King admund" She raised her voice. Elsa stopped. Jack and Kristoff were shocked, they were helping a Queen, "i have come all the way here with these two men to seek for your help!"

She had grabbed her attention, she decided to listen, "what have you done, pathetic Queen?"

Anna was stunned, but she won't lose, she has come a long long way."I have made a huge mistake for marrying a wrong guy. Now, my people suffered. I wish to stop this but i have lost the power and the trust of my people" she said, "You are our only hope, great grand aunt"

The Ice Queen stared without saying a word. That time, the winter spirit decided to talk, "your highness!" He called stealing her attention, "someone needed your help here! Why did you remain silent?!" He couldn't help it anymore.

She locked her eyes to the winter spirit. Red against Blue. Little did they know, Olaf the white innocent snowman turned black, "why did you think she will help you?" He asked his voice sound creepy.

Everyone turned except Elsa, still looking at Jack, "what do you mean, Olaf?" Kristoff asked.

That little snowman turned to him, "did you know why she ended up here, isolated?"

"Well i-" Kristoff was cut off

"DID YOU KNOW?!"

"Yes" he was startled, "she was banished from her kingdom and the villagers demand her death...because they were terrified of her power"

Now, Jack had finally known the answer, Elsa was afraid that the villagers might still will hurt her. He turned but she's no longer there, "where's the ice queen?" He asked.

The trio searched but then Olaf also went missing, "Olaf's gone" said Anna

"This is creepy" said Kristoff, "we were talking to a banished princess from a hundred years ago"

"QUEEN ELSA! Where are you?! Please listen!"

The trio were shocked and screamed as they turned and Elsa was there, "i thought..." a black tear fell from her eyes, "finally...you will come and take me back...ask for my forgiveness...provide me love that I've been longing for years and years"

"Elsa..." Anna pitied her, "i..."

Her sad eyes suddenly raged, "But no! You've come here to seek for my power!" A blizzard started inside the castle. The castle turned red, "for revenge! What do you think i am?!What?!" She shouted, "You didn't know what i have been through, so many times i felt like i don't belong"

Queen Anna's pov

"Kristoff! Jack!" I called for them. I also heard them calling me faintly. I was afraid, what should i do now? The blizzard went thicker and thicker with snow. I hugged myself due to the coldness. I think i will faint later.

Then i heard a calm voice of Queen Elsa, "you do have a winter spirit on your side, why didn't you use him instead of me?"

I opened my mouth trying to answer, then i manage a few words, "because he...was not...of Arendelle" then, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cp 8: her past**_

"Queen Anna! You're Higness! Wake up!"

The Queen opened her eyes. Her identity was now revealed to the both male. When she saw the blonde strong built man, the only thing she can say was, "what happened?"

The man sit beside her, "I don't know, there was a blizzard and then here we are…at the mountain feet…Jack was not with us though, your highness" he answered her. He then stood and looked at the mountain with the same blizzard swirling it high on the top. His rain deer Sven came to him like a dog.

Queen Anna did the same. She then turned to Kristoff, "hey Kristoff?" she called. He answered with a "hum". She hesitated but, "I'm sorry for….you know….for hiding my identity"

The blonde man turned to her with a smile. He was disappointed at first because he started to have feelings towards this girl-no this queen. But…she's a queen, he's an ice harvester, besides, she's already married, "I believe you do have your own reason my Queen" he smiled, "now, what's next?"

She felt relieved after he said so. But, now…what's the plan? Elsa's not helping her, she had lost the winter spirit, "I guess…I'll go back to the castle…I'll plan something "she flashed a sad decided to change the topic, "so tell me a secret about you"

"Well umm" he bit his lip which she found out cute, "my love is always true"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" The Ice Queen on The North Mountain shouted letting off her stress. She had mixed feelings. She was mad for being one. The castle's colour turned purple to show her sadness. She then fell down on her knees. Crying, "How long have I been here?" she hold onto her head.

 _"I am Queen Anna of Arendelle! The great great granddaughter of King Admund"_

 _"You are our only hope, great grand aunt"_

She widened her eyes, "no way…have I meant no way..."she looked at her reflection on the ice wall of her castle,"no wrinkles…I didn't age?"

"Because you're already dead"

She turned to the voice, "Winter Spirit?" she called his name. Her hands were shaking, "n-no way…but how come?"

Jack Frost walked closer to her, "didn't you know?"

She held her hand out in a protective way, "stay away! Stay away from me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said trying to convince her, "tell me Elsa…what had happened in your past? So that I can help you" he offered.

"Just stay away!" she shouted. A shot blasted from her palm creating an ice wall separating them into two different rooms. She then hugged herself and slide down to the floor crying her eyes out.

 **Jack Frost POv**

I listened to her cry from the other side of the new made wall. Deep inside, I know she was lost. I've been there before. How do I know who I am if I didn't know who I was. An enchantment I said to myself almost like every time. I sat down leaning on the ice wall thinking. How should I help her? If I didn't know her? I have to help Anna by helping Elsa.

That's it! I snapped my finger and stood. The tooth palace! I need to break in and steal Elsa's teeth! Yes! Genius! I hit my head, stupid! Tooth fairies walked every night. But, I'll go anyway. It's going to be a long journey.

I jumped, "hey wind! Take me to the tooth palace!" the wind did as told. I flew with a fast speed and landed there. Tooth fairies, busy as always. But, lucky me, only tooth who sees it all not the fairies. An aurora of lights appeared. Nice timing north. I smirked as I saw tooth flew with some of her fairies to the North Pole. I wondered about their mission. But, I have my own.

I broke into the teeth keeper room. One by one. A, B- oh Bunnymund, I would love to-no! Concentrate C, D, E-Elsa. I searched the E category. Then, I saw a face of a child. Blue eyes with platinum blonde hair, "Elsa?" she looked different. I touched the shape at the middle only to see what Elsa had been in her childhood.

 _"Princess Elsa must die!'_

 _"Her power brings nothing but death!'_

 _"My daughter was frozen after playing with her!"_

 _The child looked so scared. She was in a young man's arms, "don't worry Elsa, I will protect you, I will always be"_

 _"No one loves me, brother" tears flow from her eyes, "not even our parents"_

 _"Don't cry Elsa, tomorrow, let's take a walk at the mountain, a fresh fragrant, don't you like it?"_

 _"That would be fun" she smiled._

 _She opened her eyes. She was left alone in a snowy mountain, "Brother?!" she called, "guards?!" she sobs opening the letter she found, "don't you worry,_ _  
 _don't you worry child,_  
 _see heaven's got plans for you,_  
 _don't you worry don't you worry now"__

 _She ran along, "I don't know how to go home" she cried hard under a tree. She didn't stop. The child was so young so innocent but yet they treated her that way. Jack walked to her to comfort her but he passed through her like a ghost. Then, he saw the child clenched her fist, "if they want me to be bad…then I will be bad"_

 _He raised his arm as a cover as a strong light came out from the child straight to the sky creating swirling black clouds._

I gasped hard as I returned to reality. Elsa's childhood was scary and sad…no wonder. I kept the keeper to the way it was. Soon, i returned to the ice castle and saw the Ice Queen fell asleep on the floor. Maybe tired of crying or so. I went to find her bed room first before returning to her.

I picked her up bridal style and looked outside, the blizzard calmed a little but still strong enough to protect the castle from intruders. Maybe it calmed down after she calmed down. We went to her room and I put her on the bed she made. I sat beside her. Stared at her. She looked totally different. From blue eyes to red. Blonde hair to black. Pink lips to black. But still, she's very pretty to me—waits what! What was I thinking?!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cp 9: How bad can i be**_

"AAAH!" the guards pushed her into the dungeon under the castle's ground. **KA-CHAK.** They locked her inside. She stood and hold on the bar, "How could you do this to your own Queen!" she shouted at her guards-no no longer her guards, "what had I committed until I had to face this?!"

"your higness Queen Anna was proved for trying to kill the King. She prepared him food and a tester had tested it and died on the spot" a guard answer.

The guard bowed as anther royal entered, "let me have a word with my wife" seeing him didn't move, "alone, please" he said. The guard understand and left them two alone, Hans walked to his Queen, "how do you like your new room, my love?" he smirked.

The Queen gazed at him, "greasy bed, smelly walls full of spider webs, no light at all, oh don't worry I love it very much, I wonder why didn't you bring me here when we first married?!" she mocked him. The man there snickered, "you planned all of this Hans, I knew it"

He smirked again, "yeah, you just so slow Anna, don't worry, you'll get to spare your life until.." he hold his chin, "let me think, tomorrow?" he laughed.

She was shocked , "listen! I' ve just returned from the mountain. So can you tell me exactly HOW I prepared you food, when I was absent!"

 **"** **How bad can I be?** **  
I'm just doin' what comes naturally  
How bad can I be?  
I'm just followin' my destiny**

 **How bad can I be?**  
 **I'm just doin' what comes naturally**  
 **How bad can I be?**  
 **How bad can I possibly be?"**

he hold her chin

 **"Well, there's a principle in nature"**

(Principle in nature?) the Queen Questioned

 **"That almost every creature knows  
Called survival of the fittest"**

(Survival of the fittest?) she was confused. he let go of her chin with full of hate.

 **"And check it, this is how it goes:**  
 **The animal that wins gotta scratch and fight**  
 **And claw and bite and punch**  
 **And the animal that doesn't"**

he pointed to his Queen

 **"Well, the animal that doesn't**  
 **Winds up someone else's La-la-la-la lunch**  
(Munch, munch, munch, munch, munch)  
 **I'm just sayin** '"

 **"How bad can I be?**  
 **I'm just doin' what comes naturally**  
 **How bad can I be?**  
 **I'm just followin' my destiny**

 **How bad can I be?**  
 **I'm just doin' what comes naturally**  
 **How bad can I be?**  
 **How bad can I possibly be?"**  
(Ahhh!)

"you're a very bad king! you have destroyed the beauty of Arendelle. their food source! and then burdened them with taxes! what kind of ruler are you?!" she shouted but he remained arrogant.

 **"There's a principle in business**  
(Principle in business)  
 **That everybody knows is sound**  
 **It says the people with the money**  
(The people with the money)  
 **Make this ever-loving world go 'round**

 **So I'm biggering my company**  
 **I'm biggering my factory**  
 **I'm biggering my corporate sign**  
(Bigger, bigger, bigger, bigger, bigger)  
 **Everybody out there, you take care of yours**  
 **And me? I'll take care of mine, mine, mine, mine, mine**  
(Shake that bottom line)"

 **"Let me hear you say Smogulous Smoke!"**

"(Smogulous Smoke!?)" she was shocked

 **"Schloppity Schlopp!"**

"(Schloppity Schlopp!?)"she couldb't believe he did that

 **"Complain all you want**  
 **It's never ever, ever, ever gonna stop"**

(Stop!) she shouted

 **"Come on! How bad can I possibly be?**

 **How bad can I be?**  
 **I'm just building the economy**  
 **How bad can I be?**  
 **Just look at me petting this puppy**

 **How bad can I be?**  
 **A portion of proceeds goes to charity**  
 **How bad can I be?**  
 **How bad could I possibly be? Let's see!"**

(How bad can I be?)  
(Buy, sell, trade, squash)  
 **All the customers are buying**  
(How bad can he be?)  
(Pork, fat, cut, smash)  
 **And the money is multiplying**  
(How bad can we be?)  
(Gold, yen, mark, pound)  
 **And the PR people are lying**  
(How bad can I be?)  
(Short, coal, oil, war)  
 **And the lawyers are denying**  
(How bad can I be?)  
 **Who cares if you are dying**  
(How bad can we be?)  
(Pork, fat, cut, smash)  
 **This is all so gratifying**

 **How bad**  
 **How bad can this possibly be?"**

the king walked to the door, "don't worry Queen Anna, let me handle this country okay?" he closed the door. the Queen slided down to the floor, "no...what should i do?"

Xxx

she opened her red crimson eyes only to see she was in her bedroom. she was confused because didn't remember of coming here, "Good morning Queen Elsa" a familliar voice greeted her morning" she looked to the voice with an unbelievable eyes, "oh don't worry, you couldn't stop me" he walked to her and sit on the bed. lucky for him, she didn't attack. instead she lied down again on her side avoiding him, "hey, it's a good day! don't you want to do something fun instead of lying here all day long?" he tried to brighten up her mood.

she kept in that position ignoring him, "i'm not interested"

he humped. then, he lied and rest his head on her waist with his face facing the ceiling. she was shocked but too tired to scold him, "is there a question you wanted to ask me, your highness?" she didn't answer, "you don't have to be shy, y'know"

she hesitated but decided to anyway, "why did she called me great grand aunt? if i had lived that long...why didn't i aged?" she asked with a low voice.

Jack took a sit, "i think...you're dead without your knowing" he answered. she kept quiet, "hey Elsa..sorry for dropping the honorifics but,Anna and Arendelle needed your help now, you couldn't just sit here, they were your people too"

"they WERE my people" she said as she sat, "now no longer" she stood and walked, "in their eyes i was and am the evil ice queen, nothing will change that"

Jack walked to her, "Elsa..., an evil Queen was a princess that wasn't been saved" he said, "you cannot let the same thing happen again, people changed Elsa, i believe they will accept you"

she turned her head, "when you said _cannot let the same thing happen again_ you meant Anna?" Jack nodded, "she's a Queen not a princess"

the spirit stomped his feet. he was furious, "well then! go on! being stubborn! SEE WHO CARES! i'm going to save Anna and her Kingdom" he jumped to the window, "you'll always welcomed to help, Elsa" with that he jumped off and flew to Arendelle.

Xxx

in the darkness of the dungeon, the Queen hugged her legs with her head leaned to the wall. she looked at the moon through the cell's small window and murmured

 **"Oh, can I lead the way?**

 **Make everything okay?**

 **Just how am I supposed to save the day?**

 **And what is there to say.**

 **When my chance has flown away.**

 **Why'd I think that I could be the one to save the day?"**

she buried her face in her arms and cried

* * *

 **song: how bad can i be-the lorax**

 **ouh another review. that took time hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

_**p10: kneel before me**_

At dawn, Jack Frost flew off the ice castle. He thought of checking Queen Anna's condition. Just hoping everything will turn just fine, "wind! Take me to Arendelle" things went smoothly and as usual he flew with the help of the wind. But then, the wind seemed to stop listening to his orders causing him to fall on the snow. He screamed before his face reached the ground, "what the-" he stood, "what's happening?" he looked up, "wind! I said take me to Arendelle! Wind!" nothing happened.

Jack scratched his head and hook his staff on his shoulder, "well, I guess, I'll walk from now on" he kept his journey on foot, thinking that if Elsa doesn't want to lend some help to save Arendelle, then he had no choice other than interfering. He saw a familiar man walking up front with a reindeer, "hey Kristoff!" he called. The man turned.

"Wow Jack what happened? Where were you yesterday?"

Jack rushed to him, "I was with Elsa"

"Did you manage to make her agree?" he grew excited

"Uh no"

"That was bad" he continues walking followed by the winter spirit, "say, what happened to your skin? Did you get it tanned or what?" Kristoff joked about Jack's skin, "you looked more alive now"

"What?" he didn't understand until he saw his reflection on the iced tree, "WHAT!?"

"Okay, this is the third time" he turned, "what happened?!"

Jackson breathed hardly, "i-I think…." He gulped, "I'm turning human"

Sven and Kristoff's mouth hanged opened, "you are turning human alright" he pointed to the winter spirit's hair, "your hair is turning brown, and it's turning fast" Sven nodded fast.

Xxx

The trio decided to put that aside first and proceed to the town. There was a huge gathering in the middle of the town. They nodded to each other and decided to join into the gathering, "it's Queen Anna" Kristoff gasped.

"What?"

The people of Arendelle gathered around a circle shaped stage where their beloved Queen was tied to a pole with dried straw were put under her feet. Her hair was let down covering half of her face. She could only looked down as a symbol of being ashamed for failing to save her people, "people of Arendelle!" the king announced, "today, you will witness the consequence of trying to harm the king! Our queen here was trying to feed me poisonous food that is why she is sentenced to death. I will burn her alive"

"that wouldn't make any sense Kristoff" Jack Frost said, well, his hair had turned completely brown instead of being white, "I mean, Queen Anna was with us yesterday, there's no way she would poison the king"

"I know, I think it was the king's plan to get rid of the Queen"

Suddenly, the temperature dropped. The fire couldn't be lit up by the guards. Kristoff looked at Jack, "is this you're doing?" he asked. Jack shook his head as a no, "then, could it be…" the people turned panic as it suddenly snow. Anna's face looked around with hope that it was Elsa's doing to help her.

"Snow?" a voice asked

"In summer?" another voice

"Mother, I'm cold"

Hans gritted his teeth; he deeply was confused at the situation. He turned to the ministers for answer but none of them had one. The minister of war ordered the guards to stay alert in case something unwanted will happen, "WHO EVER DID THIS! I DEMAND YOU TO STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" King Hans shouted to he too didn't know who.

A moment of silence.

A few second later, a strong cold snowy wind blew to Arendelle's town. A huge, thick and tall ice wall appeared in all of sudden. Kristoff, Jack and Queen Anna only stayed hoping that it was Elsa's. **THUMP THUMP THUMP** , strong footsteps could be heard causing the guards to stay more alert. Their eyes grew wide as a huge scary snowmen walked closer, there are hundreds of them spreading to every part of Arendelle town.

Everyone turned as they heard a voice, "how dare you demand me such thing" it really was Elsa. But, this time, her hair pointed up. Her dress changed to express her evil self. She was sitting on a throne carried by her monster snowmen. She then walked off the throne, "kneel before me" she demand to King Hans.

"Never" he said.

She calmed down, "fine" she waved her hand and ice spikes appeared from the ground trapping the king at where he was. She turned to the villagers, "Kneel before me" she said.

"attack her!" the minister of war ordered.

Before the guards went near to her, they suddenly turned into ice, "you have nowhere to run, if you want to live, then kneel! And one more thing, think about the children" slowly, some of the mothers started to kneel slowly followed by the others.

"Elsa, you have to stop, this is not the way" Queen Anna said.

Elsa turned to her, "don't worry, I'll do it my way" she smiled mockingly before turning to the people again, "that is simple isn't it? All I want is for you to kneel, that's what life is, listen to the one who had power"

An old man stood, "we will not kneel to a person like you"

The Ice Queen turned, "there's no one like me"

"There is, and there will always a person like you"

She gritted her teeth and shot ice towards the old man turning him into a sculpture of ice, "Grandpa!" a child shouted, but his mother hugged him so that no harm shall come to his son, even though it was such heartbreak of seeing her own father turned ice.

"ELSA! You shall not do that to my subjects!" Anna shouted.

Elsa turned, "I shall do anything to MY subjects" she then ordered the snowmen, "take the King and the Queen into the dungeon" the snowman nodded and do as told, both were trying to get away but failed.

"Stop it! You shall not do that to Queen Anna!" it was Kristoff.

"Yes! Let her go!" Jack shouted.

Elsa sighed, "Take them both too, I would like to see them rot in the dungeon together" she turned to the ministers, "choose your side" she said.

Without second thought, all the ministers kneeled before her. She smiled.

"You are our Queen"


	11. Chapter 11

_**cp 11:she suffers inside**_

"This is your entire fault!" Hans shouted while pointing to his ex-wife. The four, Hans, Anna , Kristoff and Jack were put in the same cell.

"My fault?!" Anna shouted back, "this wouldn't have happened if you didn't misuse your power!"

While the two argued, Kristoff talked to Jack, "hey, you're shaking badly, are you sure you're ok?"

Jack hugged himself to collect the warmth left around him, "I didn't remember cold will be this bad" he looked at the mountain man, "Queen Elsa did drop the temperature real good" he flashed a fake grin.

"Heh" Kristoff looked to the Queen that was with them, "now that you know, don't mess around too much" he thought of something, "If we manage to get out from here, I'll take you to my friends, they are really good with spirits thingy"

Jack turned curious, "what friend?"

"Hmm, you'll know"

"Let's just stop this!" Queen Anna said, "We need to figure out how to get out of here, that way we can save the town and its people"

Suddenly, the room light up.

Queen Elsa's pov

I walked down the stairs to the deepest part of the dungeon. I've locked them in a cell where my parents used to lock me. If it wasn't for my brother, I would've rot in here. And there they are. Looked awful in the way they're supposed to be. My snowmen monster guards lighten up the room so that all of us can see each other. Queen Anna looked straight into me, maybe waiting for me to speak, so that she'll know what's in my mind. I won't let my guard down.

I stepped closely to the other Queen, "why did you do this?" she asked me.

"Do you have to ask? I only wish to see them suffer the way I do" I answered her coldly. Yes! That was my desire.

The King-I mean Hans launched up to me, "I swear! Once I get out of here I'll-"

I cut his words, "you'll what?" breathed in, "trust me, they will like the way I rule more than the way your rule" with that I took a step to leave but returned to them as I saw someone, "who's that?"

"Jack Frost" Kristoff answered. What happened to him? He looked more human…ah whatever, with that I left the dungeon leaving them in the darkness once again.

As I walk along the hallway, the memories rushed back to me. Some had been modified, but some still stayed the same as back then when I was a child. My hair went down again into a braid. My gown turned the way it was, the one with transparent sleeves. Wherever I go around this old home of mine, I could see him, an image of him, smiling at every corner of the room. I opened the door to the gallery room and walk straight to his portrait hanging on the wall.

" **I sense there's something in the wind  
that feels like tragedy's at hand  
and though I'd like to stay by him  
can't shake this feeling that I have  
the worst is just around the bend"**

I touched the portrait. I love him dearly, my brother…

" **And does he notice  
my feelings for him?  
And will he see  
how much he means to me  
I think it's not to be"**

I know that I always express my love for him. I always said, "I love you" but somehow i still think that it was not enough. Time. I only need more time to spend with him. To spend with the one who loved me, the only one who loved me. My eyes turned wide open as I remembered what happened to me. My knees turned weak causing me to slide to the floor.

" **Under a tree  
a quarter three  
I had some hope in me  
but life was taken from me  
but I did not feel peace"**

I heard the talk that the king will come to find me, so I went to the town. There, two men, strong and big came and took my life right there and then; they said they had to kill me as I'm a growing power that will threaten the others.

" **I made a vow within my gown  
that love will come to me  
but there he is  
and suddenly  
I had been found"**

A smile appeared on my face as I remember when I saw my brother came. I beg silently for him to find my dead body. I sighed lovingly.

" **I adore him"**

What? He was not alone. Who was that woman? Those children? I was shocked, sad…he looked so happy. I stand and walk to a frame where a picture of my brother and his family was.

" **What is this?  
A painful twist is this a bitter kiss?  
there's so much life  
left in his eyes  
it shouldn't end like this"**

Didn't he mourn for me?

" **My dreams were slain  
my face was stained  
with memories of my pain"**

Again I smiled as I saw their happy face. **  
"but peace still came  
I'll give him the same  
I will be okay"**

Slowly, I walked out of the room and close the door

" **And will we ever  
end up together  
no I think not  
it's never to become  
for I am not the one…"  
**

 **Xxx**

The whole Arendelle was frozen. As the day turned darker, the temperature dropped even more. Even the castle had turned as if it was Queen Elsa's second ice castle. For one whole night, Queen Elsa sat on her throne thinking very hard. Questioning herself. Meanwhile in the dungeon, they settled down and decided to stay close to one another to collect warmth. That morning, they were awake by an ice maiden.

"All of you may come with me" the ice maiden said, "It was an order from Queen Elsa"

"She's no queen to me!" Hans shouted

"And you're no king to me" the ice maiden replied coldly, a snowman monster opened the cell and the prisoners' hands were cuffed by ice-made-cuff. And yes, it's sure is cold.

When they reached the throne room, Elsa was there, in the same position she always been that whole night, "I want you to dress Queen Anna the best dress of hers. And please feed the other three" she turned to the winter spirit, "how does it felt like, to be hungry?"

Jack glared at her, "haha not funny"

The ice queen smiled, "don't worry, i had plans for all of you" then a snowman named Olaf came bringing a tray with a a document on it, "i want you" she pointed to Anna "and you, "she pointed to Hans, "to sign on the paper"

"What is it?" Somehow deep inside, she trusted Elsa. Olaf walked to her, she read it, "a divorce? You want me and hans to divorce?"

"I will not do it!" Hans shouted.

"I am the Queen , and i can be the judge" Queen Elsa smirked,"think about it Anna,did he truly love you? Did he truly love the towns people? What good had he brought to this kingdom?"

Olaf gave Anna the pen. Without any hesitation after listening to Elsa, she grabbed the pen and dipped it into the ink, "no need to think twice Anna" Olaf said. She nodded and quickly sign on it.

"I still won't do it" said Hans, "i'm the king!"

"Very well, off with his head, queen Anna can afford being a widow" Elsa said.

A snowman holding a sword came to them, he raised his sword , "WAIT! I'll do it i'll do it, just spare me" Elsa smiled, Olaf brought the tray to Hans, he signed on it.

"The king and queen had officially divorce! I will now announce that Hans of Southern Isles is banished from Arendelle" Elsa announced, "he will be sent back to Southern Isles and shall never step on this land ever again"

* * *

 **Song: Sally,nightmare b4 christmas + Emily, corpse bride**

 **Inspired by:Moon Kute,Love after death**

 **Thanks for the review guys. New reviews had revived me to write a new chap hehe**


	12. Chapter 12

_**p 12: unexpected**_

"Great people of Arendelle!" a loud voice of an ice-made man spoke, "I present to you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle" without giving a chance to choose, everyone clapped against their will. The new Queen gathered the town's people once again. Said that it was very important for the future of the town. Elsa had created another stage and most of the parts were made of ice. The temperature kept dropping.

 **Flashback**

 **On her second visit at the dungeon before they were called**

 _Everyone was asleep except for Queen Anna. She rubbed her arms to produce some friction to warm herself up. Seconds later, a dim light appeared and there she was walking towards her, the Snow Queen. She stood tall and confident, "what are you doing here?" the lady with strawberry blonde hair asked._

" _only to see if you are still alive" she answered coldly, "how are you doing?"_

" _O I'm very warm, thank you" she mocked. How could the ice queen asked such question. A moment of silence until Anna broke it, "why did you do this? To seek vengeance? Why do you have to be a monster they thought you are?" she sighed, "these people , they were innocent" she stood so that they both stand tall facing one another, "or…are you afraid?"_

 _She was stunned but stayed cool, "I am not afraid"_

 _Anna smiled, "you are…you hesitated of fulfilling my request of saving Arendelle, because you're afraid they might not trust you to do so" she wanted to hold the bars but it was as cold as ice, so she pulled back, "but I believe that they will understand you and accept you once again"_

" _they had never accepted me" Queen Elsa said , "they will never accept an infant of ice"_

" _elsa.."_

 _She cut her words, "what do they know of darkness? What do they know of the chocking blackness of a banishment? What do they know of isolation? Nothing…nothing at all"_ _she hold in the sadness, "the only thing they care was themselves" she turned and about to leave her alone but_

" _Elsa" Anna called, she stopped but didn't turn, "let me out…if they couldn't provide you the love, I will. I had to find your smile. A real smile of happiness not your smile of satisfaction of seeing someone suffer. Your innate love of anarchy and chaos had to stop. Great villains are born from tragic circumstances. They become dangerous when they vulnerability hardens into vengeance" she begged, "please elsa…"_

" _I'll see what I do" she said before quickly left the dungeon._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Elsa stood and walked up front, "People of Arendelle" her voice was strong and powerful, "today, I shall grant you what supposed to be yours" her sentence had brought curiosity among everyone including the three prisoners, Queen Anna, Kristoff, and Jack. Her eyes softened, "for one whole night I thought of this" she looked in her hands, "I was lost in seeing vengeance towards Arendelle causing me to go blind" she waved her hand, "I'm returning you, your family "The frozen guards and the old man were thawed.

"Grandpa!" a child about 10 years old went running to the old man and they hugged one another. The mother and the father joined in the hug, "you're alive" he said.

The old man smiled, "yeah I think so"

All those castle guards also went to their family and hugged them. Anna who stayed behind witnessing, "It's really hard to believe" she murmured.

The snow Queen smiled and waves once again, the ice walls melted and the temperature rose. Flowers bloomed, "your summer days" the scary snowmen guards turned into cute little snowman with a flurry on their heads. Olaf chased and hugged a few, "snowgies! Hahah" he chuckled. The icy handcuff suddenly melted "your freedom" Elsa continued.

Queen facing Queen. Elsa turned to Anna, "last but not least" she hold her hand and pulled her up front. She took out a crown and put in on Anna's head, "your ruler" she bowed, "Queen Anna of Arendelle"

Everyone clapped their hands to show their happiness towards the news. Queen Anna smiled widely and told Elsa to stand straight, "Thank you Elsa" she hugged her.

"Queen Elsa" a young boy voice appeared stealing everyone's attention. The two royals broke the hug and Anna nodded to Elsa. The ice Queen walked down the stage and kneeled down in front of the boy so that their eyes level was at same. She smiled to him." I am sorry" the ten years old like boy said.

Elsa was about to touch his cheek, but she pulled back as she saw a woman looked worried. Maybe his mother worried that she might freeze him, "what is it that you're sorry for?"

He took out a story book, "that's the book that Queen Anna donated to the library 5 years ago" a man said to his friend loud enough for everyone to hear.

Elsa heard, she took it as the boy gave it to her, "Arendelle Heartbreak?" she read.

"It is a book that tells story about the ice Queen, how you turned to be one" the boy explained. She opened it page by page. Jack saw how her eyes changed. That, he walked and kneeled beside the ice queen and take a look too, "I'm very sorry on behalf of my grandparents and the parents before them….they shouldn't have treated you that way…it was wrong"

The Queen turned to Jack Frost, she was about to cry. Then, her lips turned into a smile as a tear dropped, "there…is still" her words became unclear, "there is still…someone who cares"

"Of course there is" the former spirit said as he wiped away her tears.

Elsa turned to the boy, "may i?" she spread her arms , the boy turned to his mother. When she nodded, he quickly went to hug her, Elsa hugged back, "thank you" she had been loved.

Xxx

"Hey, what are you doing here? Not sleepy?"

She turned her head only to see the brown haired former winter spirit, "not exactly" he walked to her and sit beside her. It was night and they were at the royal garden. Anna begged for Elsa to stay with her in the palace for as long as she wants. He wishes that Jack and Kristoff will too, but only Jack who accept it since Kristoff needed to return to the trolls.

"Kristoff must've been very happy when Anna gave him a new sled" Jack started as he looked to the moon.

Elsa chuckled, "she even named him Ice Master and Deliverer"

"Is that a thing?" he joked.

"Maybe" she sighed, "aren't you sleepy jack?"

"Not used to sleeping" he smiled, "I really thought you would kill me back then, I mean that was a great act" he said.

"Thank you"

A moment of silence.

"Jack"

"Yes?"

She turned to him, "are you going to meet the trolls tomorrow?" Elsa asked. There was something in her mind that she wanted to settle.

He smiled, "yep" he answered before raising his hand and looked at it, "I need answers about me turning human, I have lost my power too" he turned to her, "why do you want to see the trolls? "She didn't answer, instead she just looked down at the grass. She looked sad. Like really sad. However the boy managed to see how her eyes turned teary, "Elsa…it's okay…just cry and let it out" he softened his eyes and moved closer to her. Now, their shoulders touched.

The ice queen rested her head on his shoulder and a drop of tear came out, "I've never cry in front of anyone for a very long time…never even make any physical contact…they were afraid to hold me…no one can touch me"

Jack decided to tell her about him seeing her childhood, "it must've been a torture when everyone hated you" he said. He could feel that the female spirit was nodding on his shoulder, "Elsa…I've seen your childhood…I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you"

Elsa was shocked, "seen my childhood? But how?"

He smiled, "it was the tooth fairy, and she collected the teeth to keep your memories. She is the guardian of memories"

"Did you saw how I died then?"

"No...I was distracted" he turned confused, "you don't remember?" he asked.

She rested her head on his shoulder again, "I did remember, two men approaching me. How it happened I didn't know" they both turned to the moon, "so…you came from the future?"

"Yeah, sort of" he sighed, "I touched a portal snow globe from the past, North told me not to"

"Ok ok" she laughed, "it's the fifth time already" Jack chuckled, "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you disobey him?" she was curious "Rule was made to avoid unwanted consequences, why did you break it?"

He stared at her and smiled "I wanted to meet you"

* * *

 **HopelessRomantic183! that was the longest review i ever got in my life as a fanfiction writer! i mean WOW THANKS! oh and also thanks for guest Hanney702 and writer Gracee713 for reviewing**


End file.
